zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Angela
I accidentally blocked someone who deserves to be infinite for a month... didn't realize how much he vandalized... how do I unblock him and reblock him **Nevermind, found out. *I had just made a new account, djMack. I would like to start using that for now on. Would you be able to transfer my adminship into my new account? **Ok. Angela talk 23:36, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ***Thank you DjMack 19:37, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Hello there, Angela. I took a breif scan through the list of "brand new" articles from swcity at Zeldapedia:Swcity merge, and noticed that some are actually the same as articles on ours, just misspelled. For example, we have Mamamu Yan, while they have Mama'n'''u Yan. Also, while they have the category :Category:The Sages, we have the category "Category:Sages". I'm not sure of the standard policy on issues like this, but I thought that I'd just tell you this and say that I am marking the ones that I know actually need to be merged, instead of being created as new articles. Sincerely, M. H. Avril 05:38, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Hi again! I was just having trouble because I tried to redirect "Category:The Sages" to "Category:Sages", and it worked, but now it is listing "Category:The Sages" as a subcategory of "Category:Sages". Is there any way to prevent that? Thanks, M. H. Avril 05:56, 26 February 2008 (UTC) It's alright, I've taken care of it. Kept forgetting about my messages.--Richard 20:45, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Admin Removal :Yes. I'll do that now. Angela (talk) 01:40, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Janitors work across all wikis, so in a way, it does. It also has some of its own admins. Angela (talk) New Feature A possible rule change that requires users to have a certain percentage of mainspace edits is being discussed in Forum:Social Networking. In the discussion, I asked if it was possible to block everything except the mainspace for a user with a less-than-desirable percentage of mainspace edits. I was told that it wasn't possible and that I should contact Wikia staff about making that a new feature. Would you mind making it a new feature? -'Isdrakthül' 22:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :This is the sort of thing you need to enforce socially, rather than technically. You can just tell users to focus on articles. I would recommend focusing efforts on ways of making it easier and more appealing for people to do that rather than simply blocking them from other types of edits. It's important not to scare people off before they've really become community members. Often a reader will slowly become a contributor by practicing editing in an easier way to start off with. For example, they might feel confident adjusting their own user page or adding a comment whereas it can take a little more time before they feel they're "allowed" to edit the main namespace. By trying to prevent them making those sorts of edits, it's possible you'll have far fewer people joining the community as editors. Angela (talk | help forum) 23:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You are very wise, Angela, and that sounds like a good idea. The 23:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I was thinking of enforcing the rule only after a certain number of edits have been achieved for those reasons. This rule isn't really targeted at new users; it's more for the users that have been here a while and have high edit counts but low numbers of mainspace edits. Do you think that would be a good idea? Thank you for your feedback. -'Isdrakthül' 23:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::It depends on what sorts of edits are the problem. If there is lots of discussion that isn't helpful to the wiki, you could start a new wiki or forum for that. Angela (talk | help forum) 07:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Good idea. Thank you for your input. -'Isdrakthül''' 13:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC)